Dead in the Water
by Xfading.flowrzX
Summary: based on Dragon's Bait by Vivian Vande Velde. Update: The story unfolds. . .but to kill or love a dragon. . .?
1. 1: The Medicine

_**Just a note from fadginflowrz:**_ So, another random fanfic, this one should get pretty good, I have an interesting plot to unravel...bwahahaa? Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. And also another note, this chapter is shorter than the rest will be, this one is more of an introduction. O-o;  
sankyooverymuch for reading! D

Disclaimer: If I owned Selendrile...well, we won't go into that. I don't own anything. Not even the title. Its from the song Dead in the Water by Hawthorne Heights.

* * *

Alys sighed, and took out a bristly brush to run through her now not so choppy hair. It had been a year since she agreed to travel with the abnormally beautiful dragon, and it had grown back out to the length at which she liked it. She took a seat on a stray hay barrel and started running the brush through her tiresome hair. It was at times like these when Selendrile was out hunting that Alys liked to run through her thoughts of the fey creature. She knew deep down that the feelings she had for him were more than a sense of camaraderie, or even friendship; but was afraid to admit it. From a previous conversation about humans associating with the creatures of the fey, Alys had the knowledge that Selendrile would never feel the same way she did.

That hurt.

That hurt a lot more than it should have.

Frowning, Alys returned the brush to a small satchel she carried with her. Her thoughts would never be as happy as they once were; she had figured that out after only a month of traveling with her strange companion. Alys would never receive love at all, not like when her father had been alive. She choked back tears when the thought of how her old village had brutally mistreated the sickly tinsmith, and how it had lead to his death.

Another sigh escaped the girl's lips. Throughout the year traveling with Selendrile she had come to realize how different the magical creatures of the world were so different from the human that feared them. The dragon had little to no physical limitations…and he was her protector, whether he like it or not. More thoughts of her travels passed through her mind, and she realized how curious she was to meet other creatures like Selendrile; no necessarily dragons, just other mystical or even mythical beings. A few thoughts crossed her mind on how to ask Selendrile about them, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of beating wings coming closer.

_'So, it's either Selendrile, or a bunch of wolves coming to pick my bones clean.'_ The thought passed through Alys head quickly and she shook her head a little to excitedly. It HAD to be her dragon, _right_?

**_Wait_**…since when had he been **her** dragon?

A wrenching noise was heard as Alys stepped out of the barn she had been taking refuge in from the pouring rain. Selendrile stood before her (now in human form mind you); blood slowly dripping down his arm to land on the cold ground.

"What happened…?" Alys managed to choke out, looking him up and down.

"Some witless humans attacked me." Selendrile replied smartly and snorted. He walked past Alys into the barn, mumbling something or other about not believing they actually hit him.

"Can I help you in any way, or do something for you?" Alys asked eagerly, not wanting him to stay disgruntled and hurt.

"There's nothing a petty little human girl can do to help me." Selendrile snapped back at her, and tossed a piece of fruit at the girl. "There's your food I went out and got, now stay here and I'll return soon."

Alys caught the fruit, and slumped down into a fairly dry pile of hay. She really had only wanted to help, tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. No matter what happened, never again would she let herself cry.

Worry started washing over the sadness she had felt. What if Selendrile didn't come back? What if he meant to leave her here just because she was human? And last _but_ _not_ least, why had he been so mad at her?

"That's it; I have to get away from here…maybe just for a little bit…its only to clear my head" Alys whispered to herself, in a self-convincing tone. The girl started sticking things in her small satchel and pulled it over her shoulder.

'I'll just go for a short walk and return in a little bit…'

'**But he told you to stay here! Shouldn't you just do what he said?!' **

Her scared, fragile inner self was screaming for her not to leave at all. It was the side of her she hid away ever since her whole witch ordeal at St. Toby's. Life was cruel, and that was the only rule to live by.

"If I don't go now, I'll become completely dependent on him…and then I won't be ready for the day when he completely rejects me…and if or when that happens…" More tears started collecting in her eyes, but she took a step out into the now lighter rain so that no on-looker could tell the difference between her salty tears, and the rain pouring from the heavens.

"There's no turning back now…" Alys mumbled and starting taking step after step down the road.

* * *

I'd love it if you'd review! Please and thank you!

D


	2. 2: Mixing the Blood

**_note from fadingflowrz:_** Okay, so if you're ever looking for inspiration to write a story, tell your friend she can kill you if you don't have the next chapter up by a certain time. XD Sorry if anyone feels this chapter is boring...or even rushed. But yeah, thatnk you for the reviews...and..here you go!

**_Disclaimer: _**nope, Don't own anything. Vivian Vande Velde wrote the story Dragon's Bait...and Hawthorne Heights has the song.

* * *

Alys continued placing foot after foot in a rather mundane manor down the wet, and now wonderfully muddy, road. She sighed and looked up to the sky, her wet hair sloshing around on her back as she did so. The rain continued to pour down, soaking her though and through.

'The actual time I decide to leave, and it's raining. Great job Alys.'

The little sarcastic thought ran through her head and she sighed again. The weather was dampening her mood to an all-time low.

Her hair started becoming frizzier as thunder and lightening began to form in the storm-clouds overhead. She heaved yet another melancholy sigh, and continued trudging up the long road. After a while, Alys came upon a quaint little village, with small houses.

The thought of shelter and a warm fire put a sad smile on her face, and she proceeded to find an in or house that was willing to put up with her.

An elderly woman peeked out of the window and motioned for Alys to come closer; Alys obeyed.

"Quite a terrible storm on the way, you'd best find shelter deary!" The woman's voiced croaked out.

Alys replied her voice a bit shaky from being cold and wet for so long, "Can you direct me towards the closest inn or tavern?"

The woman looked Alys up and down, "Well you're at the only one for miles deary! Can you not read?"

"No, I was never learned; May I rent a room for the night?" Alys said, and headed towards the large oaken door with some words inscribed above it.

"Of course, of course," The woman said and went to the door to let the soaked girl in, starting to hum a short tune.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my name is Alys." Alys reached into her small satchel and pulled out a few gold coins that Selendrile had given her some time ago as a precautionary measure. She actually felt some relief handing over some of the few things from that _dragon._

"Alright deary," The elderly woman said and took the coin from Alys. "You can just call me granny…Here; I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you." Alys replied, and followed the woman up a somewhat winding staircase, and into a room, which was great. It had a straw bed, leaks in the ceiling, what more could be needed? That was when Alys heard a squeak. Oh, how could she have almost forgotten rodents of any shape or size?

_This was going to be just like old times._

The thought ran through her head as she continued to inspect the wonderfully cheap room.

The older woman let out a small cough to pull Alys back to the real world. "Well deary, what are you doing out all alone, unprotected?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Alys barely squeaked out, and turned away from the woman.

"Well if you'd like I have a grandson here, and he'd love to meet a pretty young thing like you!" Granny chuckled, and made her way towards the door.

"Thank you, but I'd rather just be alone for right now. Perhaps another time," Alys said and tried to smile at the elderly woman, which of course came out as a dreadful wince.

"Whatever you say, dinner will be served soon, so come down anytime you like." With that, the older woman stepped out of the door.

Alys heaved a sigh of relief, being gloomy always made her so tired, and trying to act cheerful for the strange woman was…well, tiresome. The girl dropped her small bag of items and headed for the precarious bed of hay she was to spend the night in. Plopping down, Alys felt tears starting to form in her eyes, and yet again she brushed them away as quickly as possible.

**'Tisk, tisk…you should have listened and stayed where you were with him! You know you'll never find anyone who can refill that hole forming in your heart'**

Alys was really starting to get annoyed with herself, yes, that was the truth, but as they say, ignorance is bliss. The girl shook her head and laid back. She could and would get used to this kind of like again if it was the last thing she did. Besides, wasn't there a young man already who was being set up to meet her?

Somehow, the thought didn't bring any tiny amount of cheer to her at all.

After a few minutes of simply laying there, Alys sat up, and her stomach growled. "I suppose it has been awhile since I last ate anything…ummm, a day?"

Alys thought aloud, and stood. "Granny did say supper would be soon didn't she?"

The girl took a step through her wood door, and out of her room, and straight into a strangely garbed man, which knocked him sprawling onto the floor, with her on top. Her reaction time seemed very slow as she pulled herself off of him. Alys flashed him a clumsy smile and murmured an apology.

A low, husky voice replied to her small 'sorry', "Quite alright Madame, though next time you might want to look before you leap," He flashed her a debonair smile and stood up.

Alys apologized, and the man dressed in bright colors walked off gracefully. _'That wasn't awkward at all…' _She thought and turned to walk the other way, which lead down a different set off stairs. Alys actually had no idea where she was going, but her nose was leading the way.

The girl got her serving of the stew the inn was serving, and brought it up to her room. She ate in silence, and soon after finishing, fell into a mal-contented slumber.

Alys had maybe gotten two hors of sleep when, over the pounding and crashing of the storm outside, she heard two words being screamed.

"**FLOOD! RUN!"**

She didn't have to wait very long until a crashing noise pounded in her ears; that was the sound of peoples lives being destroyed by something not even _her_ dragon could stop. Alys ran for the door, and towards the stairs to get to higher ground, but alas, she was too late.

In moments, she was overcome by crushing waters, and held down by a strong current…

_'Is this what death feels like?'_ Alys wondered.

Soon she felt two strong arms wrap around her… _'Selendrile?'_

And her world went black.

* * *

waits for the 'dun dun dun' music to start playing

Hope ya'll enjoyed. Oo;

If you review I'll love you?!

* * *


	3. 3: Needing This

Sorry guys…I've been busy…and stuff. Anyways…thank you to those who reviewed this story…I wouldn't have gotten off…or more of on…my lazy bum to write this without you…Feel very special. O-o; I almost thought of not continuing the story. XD

hug

And anyways…chapter 2 was not very well explained…no, a flood that huge can not come around in a few days or at least I don't think but there's underlying meaning in everything I write!

Bwahahaha!

So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Jack, and he left town.

Chapter 3: Needing This

_Dead in the Water_

"Strange isn't it? The girl seems to be plagued by nightmares, even as sick as she is," An elderly voice croaked out in the still of the night.

'_Uuuggghhhh._' Was all Alys could think. Her body wouldn't move, and she couldn't open her eyes. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud, or at least laying on something very, very soft. It almost made her want to slip back into that unconscious state known as sleep. But, the people in the room were going to make that impossible weren't they?

"Quite the tragedy, I'm not sure what exactly I should do, but I knew I had to at least save someone…"

'_I recognize that voice…_' Thought Alys, hearing the rough, masculine voice speak again.

"The poor dear, she seemed so upset when I had asked her why she traveled alone…" The old woman's voice came again.

'_Why can't I move?!_' Alys was starting to freak out. _Who were these people really? Why had that flood come? And __worst__ of all, why did it have to be that man that saved her? _

Finally feeling began to sneak back into her body, a pins and needles feeling that wasn't all too pleasant. A quiet moan escaped Alys's dry lips and her large eyes slowly opened to intake a bright light.

"You're finally awake!" The male said, rushing to her side. A large smile adorned his face as he looked her over. "You're not looking as well as one might have hoped though."

Alys's eyes held a strange glint in them, for the man she was looking up at looked strangely like her long gone dragon companion. "Selendrile…?" Her tired voice chocked out.

"Who's that?" The brightly garbed man replied, and shook his head. "I'm Gwydion…and you seem to be quite sick."

"Hmm…" Alys's voice croaked out, and she shook her head. The man didn't look a thing like Selendrile, how could she have been so dense? This was the man she had rather embarrassingly ran into at that tavern.

"So tell me madam, have you any association with a creature of the fey? You have the distinct smell of magic around you." Gwydion said, his rich, debonair voice never missing a beat, but seemed to hold an unknown hope to it.

Alys closed her eyes. To answer truthfully would hurt, she didn't want to remember that foolish dragon she had begun to love…on the other hand, not telling the strange man might lead to worse consequences…

Wait!

The girl suddenly shot up into a sitting position, suddenly remembering what had happened right after she had woken up. _A flood…_

"My, my deary! You're going to make yourself sicker jerking around like that!" The elderly woman had rushed to the girl's side and was already pushing her back down, trying to calm her. "Shame on you, boy! She's only just awakened."

Gwydion looked down rather sheepishly, his face finally reflecting an idea of his age…he couldn't be much more than 18!

Alys looked around and sighed, letting herself be pushed back onto the incredibly soft bed. "So where am I?" The girl asked, truly curious.

"No need to ask such questions, deary, just get back to sleep and rest so you can get well!" 'Granny' said, picking up a small candle from a table beside the bed and holding it up to Alys's nose.

"But…" Alys started to say, but almost instantly dropped back into a dead sleep.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?!" Gwydion asked, faintly angry, but more surprised.

The elder woman simply looked at him a smiled, replying, "You were giving her too much attention, at least I'm smart enough to try and keep the only one from remembering you're little slip up from remembering it!"

The young man sighed and got up. "You're getting good at acting the part of an old, grouchy woman." He snorted and walked away in a huff.

"Men." 'Granny' said sarcastically and also walked away, leaving Alys in a deep, dead-like sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a great mass of brilliance flew a across the dark sky, scales glimmering in the almost non-existent sunlight. Occasionally snorts would escape this creature, who just happened to be in a rather foul mood. His charge had chosen to run away from him, which would cause them both pain.

Didn't she ever listen?

That girl, she had ensnared him ever since she had accepted his offer of revenge.

What strange creatures humans were, they live to steal and kill, much like any other creature; but when it happens to them they are outraged.

Even in all his years, Selendrile had never had to put up with a human as confusing as Alys.

A soft wrenching noise could be heard as he touched down a mile or so away from a village he knew was close to where she had run away, and turned into a beautiful young human male.

"Silly girl…" He mumbled and began his walk to the village, Alys's delirious and sick mind calling to him all the while.

_'What patience we dragons must have.'_

* * *

**A note from the author?!**

Okay guys, sorry it took so long.You're going to have to start paying darkprincess to whip me to do these faster.  
Anyways, a fun fact.  
Gwydion actually means god of magic.  
Lets let that play with your imaginations.

**Hope you enjoyed! Pls R&R ;)**


	4. 4: Through Doubt

Dear loyal, faithful…bored, readers of this fanfic!

Look, I'm updating! Alas, I am leaving for Australia Friday, June 8, and thus may not update for yet again, a few months. I really hate doing that. Then again, I may write like crazy on the insanely long plane ride. I do not know.

For those of you who were wondering about Gwydion and Granny, I plan to develop them in the upcoming chapters…

Woo? Yay?

And to PA, his description so far has basically been just bright clothes and a flashy smile. Thank you for pointing out the fact that I hadn't given a very good description! I hope to make up for that in this chapter. . .and the ones coming up.

Anyways, sorry for the long comments! Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: _Through Doubt  
_**Dead in the Water**

Had any living, or at least human, being been able to stay in the quaint little village that Alys has stayed in only two nights before; they would have been fleeing for their lives. There is nothing more fierce known to mankind than the face of a very beautiful, but very, very livid dragon.

Selendrile was not a happy dragon.

Upon seeing what used to be a bustling village, a very painful wrenching sound could be heard; it was the lovely man changing back into the form of scales and teeth, back into a dragon. The dragon sniffed the air a few times, and took to the sky. If a person would have been brave enough, or then again- stupid enough, to look this dragon in the eye, he might have seen a bright color burning like fire in Selendrile's eyes.

Selendrile shook his head, if his human charge had wanted to leave, why hadn't she said so in the first place? Now she wouldn't be able to leave him for too long, at most a day or so. He was part of her, and she was part of him. He owned her until the day she died, and at that point, he would die to.

_ 'Foolish human emotions…' _Selendrile thought, flying through the air swiftly. He had not in fact been worried about his human charge until he smelt the stench of magic and a male in the air.

A human male had made him worried?

Something was not right in the world today.

* * *

Klunk. Bam. Smack.

That was the sound of clumsy feet hitting cold, stone floor, then the body connected to those feet colliding into a rather cold, and rather hard, stone wall.

A noise escaped the clumsy person's mouth that can only be described as coughing sighing moan of pain. In other words, it was not pretty.

'_Ugh…_' Alys thought, clumsily walking back to her little piece of heaven called a bed, and sighed.

"Why am I so weak?" She mumbled to herself and heaved yet another sigh. Did it have anything to do with her…ex-dragon companion? Alys's heart gave a painful jolt at the thought of him. "Is it possible that after all, leaving was the worst thing I could have done?" Alys continued running through possible scenarios in her head when Gwydion happily intervened.

He practically shouted a hearty good morning, and looked down at Alys, a large smile adorning his face.

"Good morning," Alys replied, attempting to put a little enthusiasm in her words. Otherwise, Gwydion might be hurt, and then the bright man would sulk. He was actually quite tall, and older than one might expect from his behavior. Alys wasn't quite sure how old he actually was, but she found him attractive nevertheless. His bright blonde hair and piercing green eyes made him almost look like a foreigner to her, though it was obvious by his low voice's accent that he was from these parts, but he somehow had a regal charm about him as well. . .

She continued thinking about this man who had somehow come to rescue her, when suddenly he was uncomfortably close to her. "Do thoughts of me plague your mind as of late madam?" Gwydion asked jokingly, and then winked at her.

Alys was unsure how to respond, and thus her face simply took on a dark shade of pinkish red. Gwydion certainly was a very interesting character, but was very easy to read. 'Like an open book…' Alys thought, and very abruptly shook her head, that was one of the phrases _he_ used.

After a few moments of silence, in which Gwydion practically sulked through, all because he had distressed his new acquaintance, 'Granny' walked in holding a beautiful satin gown. "Nigel wishes to meet her, so would you stop you incessant blathering and kindly exit Gwydion?" Though her outward appearance was old, it was almost as if she was only a few years older than Alys herself. It almost seemed as if she was growing younger. Maybe she was some type of fey creature like Selendrile! 'Too much imagination for one day…' Alys chastised herself, and looked back to the scene between her new companions.

Gywdion looked up at the old woman, a would-be sad look glued on his face. "Alright, I shall go and speak with the old man and await your joining us," Gwydion looked back at the two females and sighed, then exited the room in his usual manner.

"Who is Nigel?" Alys asked a bit confused. Granny simply handed her the dress, leaving the poor girl to look over it in awe. The dress was a light blue material, fitted with small pearls on the bodice, which fit like a looser form of a corset. All in all, it was beautiful, but Alys was made to wear commoner's clothes. Heck, she was more comfortable even in men's clothing.

"Where did something like this even come from?" She heard her own voice squeak out before she could stop herself.

"It does not matter; do you want to leave this room in simply a white night gown? Seeing as your tattered clothing is hardly appropriate…" There was disapproval evident in her voice, almost like an elder scolding a child…but just almost, perhaps it was something different.

Alys looked down, not wanting to upset the elderly woman anymore. She slid into the dress, and was surprised to find it fit perfectly. "Does it look alright on me?" Alys asked almost afraid of disapproval.

"It looks lovely; now let's hurry on, deary, mustn't keep the males waiting!" Granny mumbled and starting practically pushing Alys out of the doorway.

Alys felt herself being slightly pushed down a long hallway, and then through a series of twists and turns that when she thought about them, she was dizzy. Annoyance spread through her up to the point where she was ready to yell at the pushy old woman, but, before she had the chance to, they came to a halt. Alys found herself looking around, wide-eyed, at a large dome-shaped room that was furnished very richly, intricate designs adorning everything in sight.

"Beautiful…" She squeaked out, feeling humbled against the majesty of the room.

"This is the girl, I presume?" A voice came from a shadowed corner. Alys took a few steps towards the voice, but was stopped by Gwydion, who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, this is Alys." Gwydion stated and gave a smile to Alys. She couldn't help but smile back at him, but soon turned her head to look at the shadowed figure.

"Alys, this is Nigel. To put it simply, he is my teacher." Gwydion said, turning to face the man as well.

"You need a teacher? For what?" Alys asked.

"Oh, of course, you are an outsider to our world…" Nigel said, and shook his head. Alys could not make out any of his features in the dim light that was cast on the man. "I will explain these things to you, but afterwards, there is something that you must do…the fairies have foreseen it."

* * *

The longest chapter yet! I thought it was a bit boring. . . what did you think?

Have some ideas on more characters? Think I'm moving to fast? Want to tell me how much you adore the story?

Review away!

Also, I may be starting a CotN fic soon, so keep a look out for it!

-FadingFlowrz


	5. 5: See Me

_A note from fadingflowrz: _Sorry for the delay in updating, I got caught up in alot of stuff this summer, and then the first week of school. This chapter is definitly not as long as I had hoped it would be, but I don't really even like it either. Don't be mad at me? Cause if you aren't I'll try and update every 2 weeks! I sware it:3

ENJOY! (or something like that)

* * *

Chapter 5: _See Me  
_**Dead in the Water**

Alys sat up in her bed, now clothed in a simple white nightdress, yet again. Her head ached as if a dragon had just tried to take a bite out of it. Slowly the memories of the past day came flooding back to her. She recalled the happenings as if she were there again:

_ "'__I will explain these things to you, but afterwards, there is something that you must do…the fairies have foreseen it.' Alys's face became distraught. 'Fairies?' She asked, utterly confused. 'Fairies exist? I thought they were just things from children's stories?' The entire room seemed to laugh and mock at her. 'No dear, fairies do exist, though not the same as they do in stories.' Granny said and patted Alys on the back. 'Do continue, master.' Gywdion stated to the old man. Nigel shuffled in his chair to get a better look at Alys…"_

And at that point in time, her memory failed. All she could remember was the voices around her becoming panicked, hitting the cold metal floor, and a comforting blank blackness surrounding her.

As if they both could sense that she had awakened, Gywdion and Granny soon rushed into the room.

"Ah, you're better! I'm so relieved!" Gywdion shouted and hugged a very confused Alys. She thought that he was about to pick her up and swing her around the room like a child who was just reunited with a lost toy. Granny pulled him back by the collar of his bright clothing, and took a step to look at Alys. "We would all like to extend our apologies to you Alys, you were not healthy enough to be out and about quite yet it would seem." With that, Granny bowed to her, as did Gywdion.

Alys smiled, "No-no, it wasn't anyone's fault; I'd just like to hear the rest of what Nigel had to say." Gywdion's face looked as if he could jump out the window and fly. "Alright, but it will have to come from Gywdion's rather large mouth; Nigel is indisposed at the moment."

Gywdion's smile soon turned impish. "I get to tell the story . . . then you have to change back!" If Alys hadn't known any better, she would have thought Gywdion to be a little child stuck in a grown man's body. 'Granny' looked displeased, but nodded.

"I agree with you, for the one time in this lifetime, yes, I will return to my body."

Alys looked completely and utterly confused, but what was new after she has left her own personal, scaly dictator?

"Alright, let's get started. . ." Gywdion said, taking a seat with a wide smile. "Have you ever heard of the beautiful dragon slayer, Alys?" He waited a few minutes looking at her face. "Judging by your facial expression, I would say no." The boyish man winked at her and continued. "Then I shall tell you a story of long ago. . ."

Alys felt the room disappear and vivid images took the place of stony walls. A beautiful woman stood in front of her bed, clad in shining armor.

Gywdion's voice fit perfectly with the surroundings. . .

_'This woman's name was Heloise, and she is most famous for the slaying of 40 ferocious dragons unaccompanied. She helped many a village, but when some tried to pay her for her services, she accepted none. Many thought her to be a saint, sent to them in a time of great need. Those who knew her well, which is and was few, saw that she had harbored a great grudge against all dragon kin. None knew why exactly, though.'_

Gywdion's small chuckle echoed around the room though the walls could not be seen. The woman moved around and sat at a lake, sadness adorning her face. He continued with the history lesson.

_'Although many villagers all around adored her, Heloise was always alone. Even when asked by the bravest men in the village for her hand in marriage, she turned them away. Perhaps her love life had been destroyed before? She remained a mystery to all…_

_And then one day, she disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.'_

"A tragic ending to a dreadful life. . ." Gywdion said and shook his head. Alys began to realize that the story was over, and she was sitting once again in a soft white bed surrounded by stone walls.

"So where exactly do I come in?" Alys asked, curiosity getting the better of her. **'Remember Alys, curiosity killed the cat, and you're not nearly close to having 9 lives. . .'**

"Nigel was visited by one of the fairies not so long ago, and she warned us that the reincarnation of Heloise was in great danger. The fairy also gave us a roundabout area of where she might be. Imagine our surprise when she was staying in the same inn as us." Gywdion smirked and looked over at the elderly woman. "I'll finish as soon as Triska changes."

"So you mean, what exactly?" Alys said, looking back and forth at the two with her in the room. "Who's Triska? And who was in the same inn as you? And what does it all have to do with me?!"

"Sickness has made you slow, dear. I am Triska, and I will return in a minute." The elderly woman hobbled out the door, and a light green light shone under the wood. Seconds later, a beautiful young woman stepped into the door. The first thing that Alys noticed was the long beautiful mane of hair that hung down her back. Silver like moonlight, was the only color the girl could think of.

"That feels much better. . ." The now younger woman chimed. Alys recognized the voice, even without the elderly pitch to it. "Sorry we had to keep my form a secret Alys. . .it must be hard for a human to take in so much information. . . I truly regret it." Triska sighed, and looked over at Gywdion. "Perhaps we should let her rest and then finish your story, and then allow her to ask the questions that must be brewing in her mind."

"Aw, that would be no fun!" Gywdion whined, and looked to Alys. "What would you like to do?"

The fact that Alys was actually being asked what she wanted came as a complete and total shock. She opened her mouth to say something, and then couldn't think of what to say. The girl made a coughing noise to cover her embarrassment and sighed. "For now, I'd just like to find out what all of this has to do with me. . ." She managed to squeak out.

"I thought you might have known . . ." His face grew grave, as if he did not want to be the one saying this. "Alys, you are the reincarnation of Heloise, and there is someone trying to kill you."

A gasp escaped her lips. Would life never be normal since that night on the hill? And what was this reincarnation business?

She would not have much time to ponder the thought though.

BAM! BANG! The noises of stone walls falling apart could be heard. Gywdion jumped up out of his chair and dashed out of the room. Triska's face remained calm, but after Gywdion's mad dash, she looked to Alys. "It would appear our story must be cut short, Alys. Our journey will begin today, it would seem." Suddenly, clothes appeared in her hands, in one hand a pair of pants that looked like the ones boys from her old village would wear and in the other hand there was a beautiful blouse. They really made no sense to be together, but Triska tossed them at her. "Please put these on a ready yourself to go. We will have to explain things on the way. . ."

Alys dressed and dashed into the hallway. Gywdion was speaking hurriedly to Triska, a look of panic on his face. Alys caught one word before being whisked off.

That word was:

**Dragon.**


	6. 6: You are the Worst

**_Just a note from fadingflowrz: _**Hey guys, sorry, I tried to do 2 weeks, but hey, at least I got it close! This chapter may seem a bit short, but I'm trying. :3 Hope you enjoy!! Please review

* * *

Chapter 6: _You are the WORST!_

**Dead in the Water**

'I thought the goal was for me to get away from dragons. . .' Alys thought, the voice in her head sounding sarcastic.

"I don't know how such a creature could have found this place. . ." Triska thought aloud as they bustled down the hallway. Alys was having a hard time getting used to Triska's new look. Not many people just changed there shape when they deemed it necessary . . . well, Alys could only think of one other. . .and he was not a person per say.

"Umm," Alys started to squeak out as they were hurrying along, "Do you know what color the dragon is?"

"I-I didn't think to check, Please excuse me for my inability!" Gwydion said, and did a semi-bow.

A bit flustered at the action, Alys just nodded her head and continued following the other two. All of a sudden a dragonfly darted in the window and landed on Gwydion's finger. "Lady Alys, it seems as though the dragon has flown away, perhaps we should stay a bit longer then?"

"No thanks, let's go ahead and set off, I'd really like to get this whole ordeal taken care of. Wait . . . what exactly are we going to do?" Alys replied, realizing she really had only skimmed the bucket of information she would need.

"Well, recently many dragons have been attacking the villages around Heloise's shrine, and so we need to go and check that the shrine is still intact." Triska answered her question, but Alys got the feeling that there was something being kept from her.

"Alright, well, then since we're already ready, we might as well begin our journey. How far of a days walk is it from here?"

"About twenty, my lady," Gwydion answered and gestured towards the door they had finally reached. "Are you sure you want to set out now?"

"Yes, Nigel does not mind?" Alys asked, taking a step out the door into the glorious sunlight. She opened her arms and bathed in the light, 'I really have missed the outside. . .' Alys thought, then took in a sharp breath, 'What if this is what Selendrile expected? That we would come outside after he attacked? Then again, it could have been another dragon . . .' Alys had closed her eyes, and opened them to find both Triska and Gwydion looking at her. "Shall we continue?" She mumbled, her cheeks taking on a very light shade of pink.

"I must say, my lady, that you look much healthier in the sunlight." Gwydion commented as they trudged on. "Continuing on with the details of our journey, mostly we shall travel along the main road, stopping tavern to tavern until we reach the closest village to the shrine. We will decide what to do from there." He finished and crossed his arms, his face showing that he was in thought.

Alys felt that yet again, some piece of information was been withheld from her, but did not worry on it. She was used to that kind of thing anyways.

The trio trudged along in an uncomfortable silence for quiet a ways when Gwydion suddenly seemed to burst. "So! Lady Alys, have you any interest in dragon kin?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

Alys was somewhat taken aback by his question, but then remembered that she was the supposed reincarnation of a great dragon slayer. "Oh, not really. . ." She mumbled and shrugged. The whole goal was to forget all about dragons and there stupid attitudes against humans. . .

"Are you sure? It seemed as if you had a great interest when we were attacked. I always did have a knack for seeing these kinds of things . . . well; nevertheless, perhaps you do not wish to speak of it . . . You just have to promise me one thing, do not fall in love with one of those creatures." It was if these words had evoked a fiery hatred in him, and Alys could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes as she readied to promise him.

Of course the promise would have to be false; unfortunately she had already fallen in love with a stupid, egotistical, annoying dragon. She sighed and then spoke, "You have my word that I will not love."

Triska watched the entire episode in silence; she would only speak if necessary. The thoughts that ran through this mysterious woman's mind were numerous; one could not name them all. One thought that could be easily picked up was that she did not trust Alys; there was something off about her. Perhaps it was the fact that she had part of another's soul, or maybe it was the stench of a fey creature about her; there was something in her eyes that showed she had seen more than an average human had. The woman continued to walk alongside the other two.

Gwydion seemed to be pleased with this and flashed Alys a bright smile. She smiled in return, and they sunk back into silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Soon, but not soon enough that the trio was not tired, the sun began to set.

"We should find shelter here in this town," Triska stated and began reading signs to find a tavern.  
Alys began getting goose bumps. What if something happened to change her life recklessly again? A different village, and different company, but she always had had rotten luck.

"Here's one!" Gwydion said and jumped as if he had just won some sort of contest. An innkeeper greeted them graciously, as they did look a bit rich for this quaint little village.

"Two rooms please!" Gwydion said and handed the male innkeeper a few gold coins.

"This way mams." A woman, seemingly the innkeeper's wife, stepped out and onto a staircase. "I'll show you to your room and then escort the mister." She smiled and began ascending the stairs. They found their way to a room much like the one Alys had stayed in before, just a tad bit nicer, and with two straw beds.

Alys laid down on one of the beds and let of a deep breath. Triska looked at her and nodded, then walked out the door to meet up with Gwydion to arrange tomorrow's travel plans.

Unbeknownst to the group, a beautiful man had walked in to stay at the inn only a little while before they had. He had violent purple eyes and long silvery hair. To his surprise, the one he was looking for had walked in and past him, not noticing him. He had been entertaining the man's wife before she had to take them to their rooms.

He had excused himself and followed them upstairs, quickly darting into his room once finding out what room they had rented. Rage filled his body when he saw whom his charge had been traveling with- a male and a strange woman. He recognized them as the two who had traveled with that infuriating 'dragon- slaying' woman.

"She _** will**_ know that she belongs to me. . ."


	7. 7: Close the Door

A lazy author's note: OK. This chapter is super super super super short. I know!! PLEASE DONT BEAT ME WITH A STICK! haha, anyways. Here's the deal. I've got school (high-school yah know?) plus I work at KROGER. ugh. So I only get like 2 nights a week. And thats the issue. So, maybe someone wants to edit for me and then I can just write the stuff and get someone to untypo it for me! Yet again, I appologize for the lateness -- three months? and for the shortness. I will be coming out with a next LONG chapter for new year's. HAPPY Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 7: _Close the Door  
_**Dead in the Water**

Soon stars began to twinkle and dimmer in the night sky. Alys sighed and looked with hopeful eyes at them. Tonight, it seemed, she would find little rest. The moon was covered by a single cloud. Perhaps that was what she was, a drifting cloud without a home- belonging nowhere. Her long fingers ran through her matted hair and she heaved a heavy sigh- as if all of the burdens of the world were on her two petite shoulders.

Suddenly, the door burst open- jarring Alys out of her thoughts. The silhouette of a man entered. Darkness has filled the quaint room upon the moon being covered, leaving no light to see who this intruder might be. Although the man's face could not be seen, an angry aura radiated from his body.

This was no man.

As If a dark angel had moved the cloud, the moon shone brightly straight into deep, feral eyes. Eyes no mere human could posses. Alys took a few steps backwards, cornering herself like a scared animal about to fall prey. He- of course- was the hunter, stalking and never ceasing.

A snarl showed on his perfect lips as he strode towards her. Soon he was close enough that Alys could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

"Selendrile . . ." She started, but the look in his eyes bade her to stop.

What emotion was written in violet?

Certainly there was bloodlust, anger, hurt . . . but what else?

The words jealousy and maybe even love popped into the scared girls mind. Quickly, she shook the thoughts away- him, a selfish dragon- love her- a 'simple-minded' human?

IMPOSSIBLE.

Her thoughts we interrupted by a masculine scowl. Selendrile spoke.

"You would think to run off with those two . . . pitiful magicians to kill my kind?!" Although his voice rose in little volume, his tone showed no mercy for the girl. Alys could not speak, her heart pounded so loudly she feared he would hear it as well.

But why? Why was it beating so? Fear for her life?

No.

Alys knew that deep under the surface he could never hurt her. Was her heart trying to remember what she had tried to work so hared to forget?

"How . . .?" Alys managed to squeak out.

"Those two have hunted me before with some foolish woman, years ago." He took a deep breath. "And now you reek like her-- and the male. . ."

To Alys, it almost seemed as if he was acting the part of the protective father . . . or was it something else?

Selendrile sighed, pulling her out of her thoughts yet again.

"You understand nothing, do you? Now come with me and I shall forgive your transgressions." Alys shook her head, somewhat fearful of what the dragon's reaction would be.

"I-I-I can't. . . I promised and I-II- don't want. . ." Alys stuttered and looked up with pleading eyes; Selendrile leaned closer so that their noses were touching. "Alright, play your games little human, you will come back to me . . . you are mine."

With that, he turned away. Alys took a step forward- wanting to hug or touch him- prove that she could not forget about him. Alas, he fear stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, barely audible. Selendrile simply snorted and glanced over his shoulder.

"Keep your silly human emotions to yourself. I will come for you again and not so nicely the next time." Moonlight turned into darkness yet again, and in that darkness he left. So many pictures had run through his head as she defied him. Many of them included him killing her in a most painful fashion. But one- one had stuck fear into him. In his mind, he had leaned down and kissed the human wench. This confused and angered him. Selendrile snorted and wiped the picture from his mind.

"I am no weak dragon to fall for a human!"

Alys slid down to the floor, wanting her sobs to fade into the night. She wanted to cry out all that she felt for the selfish, uncaring monster. Alys was both scared and curious about what Selendrile had said. How had he known about Gywdion and Triska?

She would receive her answers soon. Alys dried her face and stood. She was no longer the simpleton girl of her past- she was stronger. The girl walked to the door, opened it, and exited into the lighted hallway to locate her two traveling companions.

Heloise would no longer be someone she knew nothing about.

* * *

Review please[and thanks to you that always DO!

(hehe, I rhymed)

OOOOOOOOOOOOO. And I almost forgot. Companions of the Night- Love's Illusion [my fanfiction is coming out in January.

-fadingflowrz.


	8. 8: Then I'll Know

AHHHHHHHH!

I updated?! The world just blew up. ALRIGHT. I should be shot for not updating, and lying that i would be coming out with a super long chapter. But seriously, I'm booked. Well, not as much now as before, but yea. Since its summer and all now. So this a moderate chapter, kinda boring, but you find stuff out! O All the drama will happen like, next chapter. So be ready! And again I'm really sorry. If you read this- you're amazing to stick with it after like. . .6 months. (O-o)

So without further crud. . .

* * *

Chapter 8: Then I'll know

**Dead in the Water **

"I haven't a clue to what you are inquiring, Alys." Triska's answered sternly- dismissing the entire conversation.

Alys stood angrily, slamming her fists on the table. "I know there's something that you two are not telling me!"

"May I assist you with something?" Gwydion smoothly asked, trying to take the heated Alys away from Triska. "Yes! You can tell me what you haven't yet about Heloise! How did she die?"

"Please my lady; here is not the proper area to speak of such things. If you must inquire more, let us retire to a room." His face held his usual smile, yet, something was off about it.

"Thank you." Alys replied and began to ascend the stairs to the rooms. As she did so, Gwydion glanced at Triska with a look of apprehension and hesitation on his face. He then followed the retreating figure of Alys into a room. She took a seat on the small bed and turned to face him.

"First of all, lady, I wish to ask why the sudden change? Why is it so impertinent to know about your predecessor?"

"If I am some reincarnation of a slayer or whatnot, I wish to know the facts of whom I am to live up to, and why I should. Did Heloise have some purpose?"

"Ah, now I understand," Gwydion said while taking a seat next to the girl, "well, to begin with, she did not hate the dragon kin."

"But. . ." Alys began.

"Just let me continue, my lady." He flashed a dazzling smile at her and continued. "In fact, she loved all creatures of the fey… but, there was a dragon who literally stole her heart."

Triska leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. She leaned her head against the wall and sighed, settling in for a rather long story.

Alys followed the animate Gwydion in his storytelling.

"Since she was a small child, a dragon had visited her village every now and then- apparently in the form of a very beautiful male. No one in the village knew of this man's true existence, say for Heloise. One day, she approached him in his dragon form, revealing her knowledge to him. At that point in time, no human had ever attempted to contact a dragon such as she had, in such a friendly manner. As surprising as it is, he took her as a traveling companion. This is where the legend of dragons wanting maidens partially originates from." He took a breath and shifted away from facing Alys.

"Yet, as Heloise grew older- she began to realize that she loved her protector and companion. She was afraid of these feelings- and thus confronted him. He of course ignored her and went off for a few days to let her forget her 'petty human desires.' Yet, after the first day, she went to search for where he had gone. During the few years they had traveled together, she had developed some skills in tracking and soon found the bleeding body of her beloved. A witch also happened along the body at the same point in time, noticing the distraught female."

Gwydion glanced at Triska for a second and then looked back at Alys. "This witch approached Heloise with the option of saving her dying companion by giving her heart away. And, as she already loved him- and was also much more naïve than most due to being raised by this dragon- agreed. This would be her undoing. As soon as the dragon awoke, and found he was tied to a human, he went into a rage. No dragon had ever taken the steps he had for a human- he deserted her- taking her heart with him."

". . . but that doesn't mean she should hate him, she loved the dragon right?" Alys asked- worried about how similar her story was to Heloise's so far.

"Heloise never hated dragons. I will now continue the story- now all Heloise was an empty shell. Without her dragon she was alone, and broken. The witch knew this and used it to her advantage. Taking in the young Heloise, she brain-washed her into thinking a dragon had attacked her village and left her completely alone, when, in fact the same thing had happened to the witch. Thus, the witch extracted her revenge on all of the dragon-kin through Heloise. This is the state in which Triska discovered her, and brought her to myself and my master. We were able to convince her against simply slaying dragons, yet, those thoughts never left her mind. That is when we traveled with her, simply destroying the troublesome fey creatures."

"That was many years ago . . . but an incident happened where the witch found Heloise without us. And that witch sent her to the past, or that is at least what we have gathered. This is why she is an important historical figure in this day and age."

"So what does any of this have to do with me?" Alys asked.

"If the witch has found that you are the reincarnation of Heloise, then she would be the one who sent the flood after you in that village. And should you ever meet the dragon she gave her heart to- it is likely you will also fall in love with this very dragon." Triska answered in a calm even voice.

At that very moment- it felt as if time stopped for Alys. This is why she felt an unnatural attraction to Selendrile? That did make sense- but that a witch was after her. No it couldn't be. Why now?

"W-w-will I be expected to hunt dragons now?" She managed to squeak out.

"Only if it is your wish, my lady." Gwydion answered, placing his hands over hers. "Yet, we will still travel to your predecessor's tomb to find out what the disturbance is."

"I will accompany you that far, at least. But I would like to return to my traveling after that matter if fulfilled." Alys could only hope that they would not question her any farther on the matter. Too many questions would get her thinking about him. . .

"As you wish." Gwydion spoke, standing and bowing to her all while taking her hand and gently pressing his lips against it.

"And with that I wish a night of sleep for you. Tomorrow shall be a long day of traveling." He swept out of the room in his usual grandiose manner, Triska slowly following.

Alys lay back on the bed, closing her eyes. No rest would come to her troubled mind this night. She could hear the mumbled whispers of Triska and Gwydion outside the door- but that mattered little.

* * *

Outside of the room, Triska glared at Gwydion. "Why fabricate certain parts of the story and not others? Yes we know Heloise was sent back in time . . . but we know what the disturbance is. She likely found a way back to this time and is trapped in the statue of her at the tomb, bodiless. Alys may not live through the conjoining of the souls. Two of the same heart cannot exist at the same time!"

Gwydion's eyes lost all of his usual sparkle. He voice dropped low and deadly. "As long as Heloise is back, that is a risk I am willing to take. I lost everything the day I lost her. That dragon will pay for bringing the witch to her. What Alys does not know, will not hurt her."

Triska turned, and began to walk away. "That is what you say now, Gwydion, yet I see how you look upon Alys- Heloise could never love you in return- remember that."

And with that, Triska stalked away into the dimly lit hallway.

Gwydion sighed. "It seems every person in this conflict has their own secrets. . ."

* * *

Selendrile snorted, imagining that foolish mortal male attempting to lay his hands on what was his. "He thinks he will make me pay?" A smirk appeared on his beautiful lips. The thought of a silly magician against his strength was amusing. Let the two try to keep what was his. Alys would return to him. There was no question. He was a dragon- and as that- he always got what he wanted.

* * *

Hopefully that answered a few peoples questions. AND YET AGAIN. I APPOLOGIZE.

The first chapter of Love's Illusion will come out next week, and I plan on alternating updates for each every other week.

No promises, but I'm going to try.

Review please, and tell what I should do better :D

thanks.


End file.
